cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kallen Kaslana
"Everything's a choice. Nobody's born good. Nobody's born evil. It's always a choice." -''Kallen Kaslana'' Kallen Kaslana, is the Phantom Thief and the main protagonist of the Honkai Impact 3 meta-series. She was meant to originally save Earth. However, an accident puts her into a coma, changing her destiny and allowing her to make a new path for herself and become one of Earth's greatest legends, the Phantom Thief, '''as well as the informal leader of the Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she constantly strives and trains to be the best possible, which has kept Earth save from destruction many times. ' Appearance Having abandoned her old outfit, due to it being in tatters, Kallen managed to take back the old attire that Otto made for her and has made several copies since. Her eyes sometimes shift to a crimson in color, showing that she's using Honkai energy. References on her. Shows some of the various outfits and situations she's been in over the decades of her life. Personality Kallen takes most situations in stride, rarely letting things get her worked up; She quickly got over losing her mask for the first time, she is however not without fear. While not overly arrogant in her abilities, Kallen has a tendency to be too guarded and keeps to the shadows. Kallen is shown to be scared of overbearing woman like Sakura and Himeko, to the point that her father commented that for all her might, she was terrified of their fury. She is not beyond feeling sorrow either, most noticeably seen from finally remembering her father and her death. She shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to her. When given an opportunity to save Sakura, she rushed to her and did it, shedding tears of joy at having her lover be safe again. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Kallen can be very blunt and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Kallen tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite her nature, Kallen can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing she can be vengeful. She has a practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, she comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to her rather quickly. Another surprising thing about Kallen is that she is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around her fairly easily. She has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those she cares about in extreme occasions; though Kallen mostly fights to win, she often spares her enemies even if they in turn attack her. Biography Five centuries before the current time, Kallen was childhood friends with Otto Apocalypse, who would later become the leader of Schicksal we know today. Her father died when she was young, killed in a fight against the Honkai. Since then, Kallen was dedicated to protecting people from the Honkai. This raised Otto's fears, as he feared she would die the same way as her father. When they grew to adults, they were betrothed, as both Kallen and Otto came from two of the influential families in Schicksal, the Kaslana family (the 'Knight') and the Apocalypse family (the 'Bishop'). Such a marriage never happened though. While Otto Apocalypse harboured romantic feelings for Kallen, Kallen did not reciprocate, what with being homosexual. Schicksal was a power-hungry organisation even then, using their power to exploit people for their money and spread influence. When their armies reached China, they battled against the armies of China. Kallen was the most prominent soldier of Schicksal in that battle, but was ultimately defeated by China's secret weapon, the soldier JingWei. It was at this time that the Black Death in Europe took place, a disease created by the Honkai. Otto was tasked with finding a cure, and it was at this time that Kallen, inspired by Shakespeare, rebelled against Schicksal in small slights, stealing money from prominent figures and returning it to the poor, like Robin Hood. During a robbery, Kallen discovered a chamber in which Schicksal was conducting human sacrifice and experimentation. The experimentation was done in an act to open a black box containing the powers of Honkai, which in truth, sealed the 12th Lawmaker of the Old World. Distressed by the human experimentation, Kallen tried to fight back and was defeated. As she was about to be killed, Otto, who had been one of the scientists conducting the experiment, seized the blade with this bare hand to prevent her death. Kallen realised that Schicksal was not what she thought it was, and though they claimed otherwise, they would use the contents of the black box for their own personal gain. She fought back, managing to steal the black box. During the battle, Otto defended her, as the box corrupted a soldier of Schicksal and Kallen slipped into unconsciousness, meeting the consciousness of Honkai in her mind. Upon awakening, Kallen took the black box and escaped from Europe to the East.' After the events Kallen was wounded by a Schicksal nun and fell overboard into water. She washed up on a riverbank in Yae village in the East, still clutching the black box. Yae Sakura, the miko of the village, healed her wounds. Sakura and Kallen began to bond and share romantic feelings for each other. Meanwhile, the black box started to crack. A monster appeared in the neighbouring mountains, slaying some of the villagers. Believing that it was a punishment from god, the villagers chose a young girl to be sacrificed to appease god. Kallen rushed to stop the ritual and argued with Sakura to stop the ritual, which awoke the darkness in Sakura's heart, corrupting her. Sakura's corruption also manifested an extremely powerful Honkai beast — Hellmaru, which Kallen was unable to defeat. It was revealed that the Honkai in the black box exploited the darkness in Sakura's heart. As a child, Sakura's sickly younger sister was sacrificed by the village to end a drought. Sakura herself was forced to swing the sword that killed her sister. The Honkai exploited Sakura's hatred for the villagers, turning her into a pseudo-Lawmaker. Kallen contacted Otto, who sent the weapon, Oath of Judah, to aid her. Kallen then defeated Hellmaru and confronted Sakura. Sakura pretended to return to her uncorrupted state, tricking Kallen and stabbing her. As Sakura was about to land the killing blow, her true self regained control of her body for a moment, and she chose to stab herself to prevent herself from killing Kallen. Kallen finally killed Hellmaru and sealed Sakura away for the time being. As it turned out, Kallen was gravely wounded in the battle against Sakura and thus Schicksal was able to capture her. There, she was incarcerated and accused of treason and theft. Kallen told her story of what happened in Yae village, and was thus declared insane as Schicksal did not believe someone could love a Lawmaker. Thus she was sentenced to death. While the common people were unhappy about it, there was nothing they could do. At the time, Schicksal had no way of killing Honkai beasts, hence all Honkai beasts they had defeated were imprisoned under the city. Otto released the imprisoned Honkai beasts as Kallen was about to be executed, intending for it to be a distraction while he helped Kallen escape. Instead, Kallen refused to run and hit him, appalled that he was willing to let others die to save her. She helped fight the Honkai beasts, but weakened and weaponless, she was killed shielding a young child from a Honkai beast. Or so they thought, yet Otto had experimented on Kallen during her short-coma, infusing her with the DNA of a Judgement-Level Honkai, the most powerful kind of Honkai and giving her both immortality and a healing factor that could heal wounds in mere seconds. Even regenerating an entire arm only took a few seconds at most. Yet at the time her body was still getting used to it, awakening within the Kaslana tombs in which all dead Kaslanas were placed.' She awoke next to the corpse of her father, thanking him and using another Kaslana that looked like her to show she was still dead. From then on out, she regained the Phantom Thief outfit, changed her hairstyle to a folded ponytail, abandoning her old hairstyle and from then on wandering the world, all the while searching on how to be reunited with Sakura. During the first few centuries of her immortal life, she had gotten immensely stronger. Not only from constant training, but the Honkai DNA enabling insane bouts of growth. About a century after her death, she finally managed to sneak into the old Kaslana ruins, finding the old core of the Lawmaker Kevin Kaslana, from the old world and someone that was her ancestor. She took the core in and became a pseudo-lawmaker herself, one that could manipulate Ice and shadows, while gaining a companion that rests in her mindscape and can be summoned at any time.' Much later down the line, she was able to find the black box again, having shattered it and freed Sakura and the 12th Herrscher within. After an intense battle, and the help of her Crow, she was able to refine Sakura’s control of Honkai energy and returned the Flame Sakitama to normal, gaining a new companion in the form of Hellmaru. From there on out, the couple got married, and decided not to partake in the current history of the world, keeping secret and instead observing from behind the lines, while making sure Otto wouldn’t go overboard. Somewhere during this, the Lawmaker of Time and an old friend of hers, Clair Victoria, found her. Someone that used to be her best friend and rival, had become a Lawmaker herself. It shocked Kallen to the core, but Yae and her accepted the other into their life easily. They had a few ups and downs, but after awhile they were known as the three musketeers alongside the continent. The Trio found a mansion at a lakeside. It was abandoned, but after a few months of restoration and the likes, it became known as the Kaslana mansion. Powers & Abilities Kallen is one of the stronger members of the Ascendance Team and one of the most powerful characters in the Metaseries, Kallen is able to hold her own if not take on seemingly any opponent. Her natural talent for combat along with her staggering power have reached unprecedented levels through training and fighting. Her status as a Kaslana, those who are considered the best of the best, further cementing her status on the top. Kallen's pseudo-Herrscher status provides her with the ability of Space-Time Manipulation, and after a slight evolution allowed her to manipulate reality in many ways itself. Unlike her timeline counterpart Ruby, Kallen does not have access to the whole Ascended Warrior gizmo, instead relying on her base form, which is powerful enough to contend with any of Ruby's forms. The Haken sure does help too. Techniques '''Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by her friend Ruby, who thought it to Kallen. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Ascended Warrior 3. While in this state, her white aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and perfect energy control can nearly null the stamina drain completely. '''Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Due to her status as a Pseudo-Lawmaker and possessing the strongest Honkai DNA in her body, she has immortality. * Regeneration – Thanks to her immortality, Kallen heals any wound she may incur within seconds. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Kallen wills it, or regenerate from nothing. Manipulation & Magic Immunity – She's immune to magic and other manipulations that could influence her. E.G. A succubus trying to get her horny or using some kind of aphrodisiac on her will fail without guarantee. Another example being a magician who is trying to control her mind, it will fail and never work. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Black is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Kallen can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Kallen usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Miscellaneous --Kallen has trouble relating to others and is emotionally numb, hardly experiencing emotions.Doesn't get embarrassed and doesn't react to teasing either. Yet her funny bone is still there, which means pranks can be expected from time to time, as well as jokes. That and she still helps out innocent people and the likes. She's still a Valkyrie after all. -Kallen does 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and run 10 kilometers every day, to keep herself in shape. Kallen tends to do these while stopping time, mostly out of boredom and to keep her body fit. -Kallen has undergone a few years of training at a maid school, and got an official maid license and outfit from it. She did this for the shits and the giggles, and because it's fun to be a maid. -Kallen's 'profession' is the Phantom Thief. The OG of them all, and from time to time steals stuff that interests her. All with good intentions, mostly. -Kallen is a master in the Jeet Kune Do style of fighting. -Kallen's not human anymore, she's a Lawmaker, or Herrscher as some call it. She was a bit saddened at the loss of her humanity, but got over it with the help of Sakura and Clair. All in all, Kallen views humans as interesting, yet knows she is vastly above them now. Quotes “Honkai are easy. They try to kill and eat you. People are harder. Sometimes they pretend to be your friend first.” "When you’re on top of the world, do yourself a favor and just enjoy the view instead of looking for ways not to fall." "How does one stay calm when the world is against them?" “Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the face with a smile." “There is no perfection, no end to the struggle of life. For a long time I wondered if I wanted to stop existing and before long, I decided that if I will, I’ll do it on my own terms, and not on the terms of someone else.” “Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing and before there was nothing, there was destruction.” “ＦＥＴＴＵＣＩＮＥ ＡＬＦＲＥＤＯ.” “According to Buddhism, there are three types of suffering: The suffering of suffering, the suffering of change and the suffering of crumbs all over the god damn carpet.” “Cards Against Humanity is where you learn which of your friends are basic and which ones are sociopaths there is no in between.” “I’ve fought for years, and the point of this talk is to finally come clean and make a confession. To put to rest demons that swirl in my head, and say I don’t regret a fucking thing that I’ve said.” “We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.” "Growing up is easy. It’s the choices in life we have to burden ourselves with. But once you decide on your choices, make them, and never look back." "There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time." "No matter the situation, never let your emotions overpower your intelligence."Category:Protagonist Category:Rose Family Category:Silver-Eyes Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Ascendance Team Category:Leader Category:Transformation